A boyfriend for my girlfriend
by imbatgirl
Summary: Time is running out for Jacob and he cannot stand to watch her beloved Bella suffer because of him. So what is a guy to do? He finds her another man to love, without her knowing.Will he regret it? Will she fall for it? first J/B, then E/B AH AU CANNON


Hello there, and welcome to my first Twilight Fanfic! (cheers cheers clap clap)

First of all, a little something about the story:

There is no Edward in the first chapter. Do not panic. This is not a Team Jacob story. Edward will show up along the way and change poor Bella's life, as usual.

I didn't like Jacob in any book of the series, but I want my Jacob to be less assholey. This, again, does not mean I'm Team Jacob

This is my first, so please be nice. If the spelling errors are too terrible and you feel your eyes bleeding, would you be my beta?

Disclaimer: I did not wake up dreaming about a vampire. Neither Twilight nor its characters belong to me. They all belong to the loving hands of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

JACOB POV

Every Monday morning was the same. I would wake up next to my gorgeous fiancé, kiss her forehead before taking a quick hot shower, eat breakfast together and then leave for work. While at the office, I would count the second for me to get back to her sweet loving arms, touch her fair skin and kiss her flushed lips.

She would be waiting for me, with a homemade dinner served on the table, every single detail having being taken care for and everything. I swear, my Bella was the all American, perfect woman.

I still don't know how she managed to pull all that shit off, while going to classes at the local University and working as an intern for a magazine. No wonder she looks the way she does. Even though petite, the girl has curves wherever needed, and her face is so cute with those tiny brown freckles and those huge brown eyes.

And she gets me. Even when I'm being and asstard about everything, and just fucking annoy the hell out of everyone, she remains calm and tries to tell me that it's all going to be OK.

Because she is in love with me. Don't ask me why or whose fault is it, because I have no idea. I'm most of the time rude and immature, I don't like the way she cooks vegetables, I don't like her friends and I never ask her about herself.

But she loves me, and does all those incredible things for me.

We go way back, my Bella and I. We have been best friends ever since she kicked the ass off a stupid girl who was bothering her in 1st grade. I had come to her and told her she was the coolest girl in the history of Washington and that she had to be my best friend because she could kick ass.

You see, she hated that I used the word "ass" since she has always been so ladylike and stuff. But she liked me then, just as she loves me now, and she accepted to become my friend. The rest is history.

But this Monday didn't end as I had expected when I woke up, you see. I had hoped to go home after work, kiss my beautiful girl, have great dinner, make sweet love and fall asleep in her arms.

But I wasn't that lucky.

My stomach started bitching like it had for the last three months, only this time I couldn't even go to the restroom, and ended up throwing up on my pants. I thought I could make it to the car to go to the hospital, but then everything began to fade away and this shit scaring dizziness began to wash over me.

Next thing I knew, I was in the fucking hospital with like a billion tubes popping out of everywhere in my body and I just wanted to get out of there. Just get the fuck out of there.

But there was my sweet girl, just staring at me with those big brown eyes that, apparently, had been crying for hours. What the fuck was wrong? Why were those beautiful eyes crying?

-Jake, thank God you're awake- she said, suddenly relieved but still sad.

I couldn't speak because there was this fucking tube inside of my throat, so I waved my hands so she would understand that I wanted to know what the fuck was wrong.

-Baby, you fainted. You were late for dinner so I called you cell like a million times before calling Leah. She said she had already left the office building, but she agreed to call security so they would check up on you. They found you laying on the floor, covered in vomit- here she absolutely broke down and began crying for what it seemed like, forever.

"What the fuck was wrong with me? C'mon baby, you can tell me" was all I could think about.

She must have noticed my desperation, because she continued the story.

-The ambulance took you here… when I arrived, they had most of the tests and stuff covered… I wanted to come faster, the traffic was so…Oh my God, baby, you are going to be alright, I promise- she continued- they put you through ultrasounds, scanners, liver function tests, a tomography and too many things to remember…-

So what do I have, sweet girl? I was getting exasperated but couldn't get mad at her. She was playing with her fingers and biting her lower lip, so that I couldn't really catch all the words she was saying. She was talking so fast, and croaky, and just so sad.

That's when I knew something really wrong was happening to me. Like seriously wrong. So wrong it was making my perfect girl cry her brown eyes off.

-Jake, the doctor said that we can get a second opinion if we want to… I think we should, because…baby, the tests show that you have pancreatic cancer just like your dad did…baby, I'm so sorry…-

But then she stopped speaking, or maybe I stopped listening. I knew about pancreatic fucking cancer. My dad died three months after finding out. Three. Fucking. Months.

I remembered everything. The chemo, the crying, the pain. My mom's crying. My mom not eating after the old man died.

Even though I know that the sick one was my dad, the one who had suffered ever since is mom.

She had been by his side the whole way to hell. She had look strong in front of him, only to break down whenever he wasn't around. She had given up on her life, on our life.

She wasn't now the woman she was before my dad's cancer. She wasn't a woman, really, if you put it that way.

She just spends her time at home, lying on bed, watching TV. Just breathing and barely eating. She is an entity since dad's death.

And then I look at my Bella's beautifully sad eyes and I refuse to give her that future. I love her too much to let her come with me through this ordeal, though I'm smart enough too know that she won't leave me alone.

She cannot end up like my mother. She will not be alone after I die. She will be happy, with or without me.

And that's when I decided. I don't mind dying a terrible death after a painful disease, as long as my Bella is not miserable like my mother.

I'm going to find her somebody. It might break my heart in the process, but I have to. By the end of my life, she will love someone else, and it will be all my doing.


End file.
